


The Hospital

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [13]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Communication, Finally!, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Endings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Promises, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Mark wakes up in the hospital with no recollection of what happened the night before.





	The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I should let you guys know about some character flaws that are intentional but not expressed as clearly as they could be. For some of you that are asking “WHY DOESN'T MARK JUST TALK TO HIM!?” or “why would Jack make such a big decision so hastily?”
> 
> Mark is emotionally immature. He has trouble conveying his thoughts into words. He has a lot of anxiety about expressing his emotions to others, especially if it will dampen the mood. In general, he just doesn’t want others to feel bad for him just because he feels bad. Also his perception of cause/effect is lacking. 
> 
> Jack is so hyper and enthusiastic about everything that he sometimes forgets that other people don’t always have as much energy as he does. Sometimes while he’s moving at his normal speed, others see him as a blur (metaphorically). He’s often too presumptuous about how he thinks others should feel, and neglects to actually ask them. 
> 
> This is why their communication is always so evasive. Mark doesn’t want to upset anyone and Jack doesn’t really realize how bad it is.

It was dark, like a strange black fluid was flowing through wherever this was. It felt like a dream, or perhaps a nightmare, but it was more calming than frightening. Mark could feel himself sinking farther into the blackness. It was pulling him in, consuming him. It felt like being under water, except there was no pressure in his ears. _Am I drowning?_ he wondered. _Why can't I move?_ If he was truly under water, why wasn't he panicked? Then there was a sudden force that jolted him out. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, also an ache in his head. A bright light strained his eyes, just for a moment, then he was out again.

When he finally came to, the room wasn't as bright, but his head felt heavy and it still hurt. He saw a nurse in the corner of the room. When she noticed he was awake, she pushed some button, then quickly exited the room. Mark was confused. A million questions popped up in his brain. _I'm in the hospital? What happened? Who brought me here?_ He couldn't remember anything. A few moments had gone by when a doctor entered the room.

"Well now, Mr. Fischbach, you gave us quite a scare."

"Wha- why?" All Mark could recall was sitting alone in his room and the rest was a blur.

"Alcohol poisoning." The doctor gave Mark a stern glance. "You consumed a large amount of concentrated alcohol, enough to kill someone with normal tolerance. You're _very_ lucky to be alive right now. According to your records, your body lacks the digestive enzyme needed to process alcohol correctly. You're not even supposed to be drinking at all." he raised an eyebrow at the last sentence.

"I don't even remember drinking anything..." Mark protested.

"Well, for your own sake, when you get home, you need to throw out any other alcohol you have in the house. This is serious. You absolutely cannot drink again, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Mark replied quietly.

"Well then, if you don't have any other questions, there's someone waiting for you out in the lobby, should I send them in?"

"Yeah, maybe they can help me make sense of this..." just then, Mark remembered a small detail from before. It was Jack's voice saying, "I'm callin' Tyler." _Tyler, is he the one who brought me here?_

"Mark, what the hell?" Yep, definitely Tyler. "What were you trying to do, kill yourself?"

"Honestly, I can't say. I don't remember anything after like, 8 o'clock." Mark explained. "How long was I out?"

"Last night, most of today, like 20 hours. It's a good thing you called Jack or whatever, that's the only reason I knew you were in trouble."

"So, I did talk to Jack! That wasn't my imagination! Shit, I don't even know what I said..."

"When he called me he was a nervous wreck, I could hardly understand him.."

"Did he tell you anything I said?"

"All he said was 'Go get Mark right now, he's been drinking a lot and I don't know what to do.' Then he started going on about moving to Brighton... or something? Do you know what's going on?" That's right, no one knew, about Bighton, or the break. Mark hadn't told anyone. It upset him too much and he didn't want his friends to worry about him.

"It's nothing."

" _Nothing?_ That's why you're such a mess?" _Wow_. He could always count on Tyler to be frank with him. Mark said nothing. "Come on, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, everyone has noticed. You've been slacking, and cutting everybody off. We know you're not sick Mark, not physically anyway."

"I know." was all he could say.

"What is this all about anyway? Did something happen-" Tyler stopped. He and Mark became distracted by the sound of quick footsteps approaching the room. _Another nurse, maybe?_ Mark guessed.

But it wasn't a nurse.

He entered room with tears in his eyes when he saw Mark. Tyler let Jack through and silently exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"Jack, you're here." Mark couldn't believe it. After everything, Jack was there!

"Of course I'm here." Jack's eyes were filled with concern as he looked down at Mark. Jack leaned over the bed. He held onto Mark's arm with one hand and ran the other gently through Mark's hair, stopping to rest his palm against his boyfriend's face. Then, unexpectedly, he withdrew his hand and punched Mark in the shoulder.

"Ah! What was that for?!?" Mark groaned.

"For you bein' a fuckin' idiot!" Jack snapped, then his angry expression melted away, turning back to worry. He clutched the fabric of Mark's sleeve. "Why didn’t you tell me before that something was wrong? I came all this way, and I didn't even know if you'd be alive when I got here. I thought... I was gonna lose you. Why would ya think drinkin' that much was a good idea? Ever?"

"You... wanted nothing to do with me." Mark's eyes glazed over. "All I wanted was to be with you, and after what happened in Brighton, I thought you didn’t want to be with me. It was just constant pain... and the only way to stop it—"

"Please, please Merk, don't ever do that again! If you were gone, I don't know what I'd do." Jack's hands were balled up so tightly, holding Mark's shirt. Mark could sense how stressed he was. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to be upset.

"I won't do it again, I promise." Mark lifted Jack's face so he could look him in the eyes. "I love you, Jack. I was an asshole. I didn't even—"

Jack kissed him to shut him up. "You've said enough. What I did was dumb. I was dumb. I can't put pressure on ya to make a decision like that. It's something you have to decide for yourself. I realized as soon as you left, I was wrong."

"What about the house?"

"Hell, I got outbid, but that doesn't matter." Jack crawled into the bed next to Mark and held his hands. "I want ta live with you, Merk. Not in any certain house or city, just with you. Wherever you want."

"All I want is to be with you, Jack."

"And I want to be with you. I'll be happy no matter where I go, as long as you're there too."

"Stay here." Mark invited.

"Okay." Jack leaned in and kissed him again.

Mark finally felt joy rush over him once again. It was the first time since they were in Brighton that Mark had felt genuinely satisfied. Even the phone calls and texts, as meaningful as they were, had been missing this feeling. He realized it was because of the emotions he felt radiating off of Jack. Seeing Jack happy, feeling the vibes he gave off, made Mark even happier. If his happiness rested solely on the fact of whether Jack was happy or not, then he was going to do whatever it took.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end!
> 
> There is a sequel in progress, but considering that THIS story took almost all of last year to write, I’m not exactly sure when it will be done.
> 
> Until then, thank you for reading!


End file.
